1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a article covers and particularly to an adjustable and removable chandelier chain cover.
2. Statement of Prior Art
Removable cylindrically shaped protective covers have been used frequently to cover a multitude of needs. See for example U.S Pat. Nos. 3,866,649; 3,654,049; 3,906,129; and 3,038,558. These references include cart handle covers, insulating covers for fluid containers, and protective jackets for conductors and the like. They disclose applications which usually enable a flexible cover to be secured about a protected item by an extruded fastener or zipper. In some applications, however, an extrusion or zipper imparts a stiffness to the fabric that does not enable it to be flexibly adjusted for various lengths.
A flexible securing mechanism may be formed from a strip of fastening material having series of hook-like projections extending therefrom cooporating with a second fastening strip having hirsute, loop-bearing, or felt-like material extending therefrom to provide cooperating fastening edges. An example of material suitable for this purpose is that sold under the trademarks VELSTIKE and VELCRO. Material of this construction is usually referred to as having hook and loop elements. This fastening application has been utilized in various ways. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,154 and 3,491,800.